Conventionally, as shown in the Utility Model Publication Laid-open 138160/1986 or the Utility Model Publication 20603/1968 for example, electric lamp devices sealing a plurality of small electric lamps in a serial connection within an outer shell is known.
In these electric lamp devices, a glass bulb is used as the outer shell, and a plurality of serially connected small electric lamps are contained and arranged within the glass bulb. At both ends of these serially connected small electric lamps, lead wires are connected, and by means of these lead wires, the serially connected small electric lamps are to be mechanically supported within the glass bulb and electrically connected to a base which is fixed to the glass bulb.
In addition, according to the prior art, as shown in the Utility Model Publication 20603/1968, an electric lamp device using a synthetic resin globe as an outer shell, instead of the glass bulb, so as to contain and arrange small electric lamps within this globe is also known.
In this electric lamp device, small electric lamps are to be mechanically supported within the globe and electrically connected to a base which is fixed to the globe by means of lead wires extended from the small electric lamps.
However, for both of the electric lamp devices of the prior art, since small electric lamps that are contained and arranged within the glass bulb or globe are supported only by means of lead wires, there is a drawback about vibrationproofing. In particular, when a plurality of serially connected small electric lamps are to be contained and arranged within the glass bulb, in addition to the poor vibrationproofing, sometimes it is difficult to support them in a prescribed position within the glass bulb.
Also, with regard to the electric lamp device like this, since no consideration was given about interchangeability of parts between different types of devices and special parts were used for each type, each device was expensive.
It is an object, therefore, of the present invention to provide an electric lamp device that, when a plurality of no-base type small electric lamps are to be serially contained within an outer shell, can improve the vibrationproof of the these no-base type small electric lamps and support them in a prescribed position within the outer shell.
Further, another object of the present invention is to provide a diversified electric lamp device that easily allows combinations of different electric lamp types by making parts interchangeable, including outer shells.